I'll hold you
by xxCharmspeakerxx
Summary: Sometimes at night, when she has a nightmare or feels lonely, she lets him cuddle her while she's asleep or when they both can't sleep after a day of work that they can't get out of their heads.


_Hey my name is Macy I'm xxCharmspeakerxx's friend and since she doesn't use this site anymore she's allowed me to use it so yeah. I'm not going to change anything on her profile just for future reference and I hope you like my story(ies). Please drop a review, I'm new here and I hope you like my story that I've written. I don't own any characters in the story by the way. Love you!_

* * *

Micky, the Doctor and Rose stood in the middle of the TARDIS, joking around and having a ball . . . Except for Micky. The Doctor and Rose were talking about their adventures and moments they had together on their trips. Micky was glaring at the Doctor whenever Rose wasn't looking and when she did; he would put on a fake smile and laugh along with them. Whenever Rose said a planet name or a name of a species, he would pick her up and spin her around; holding her waist tightly like Rose was his lifeline. Once or twice, the Doctor kissed her forehead and smiled his big smile. Micky was about ready to pounce on him and beat the shit out of this alien that people called: The Doctor.

"Can I show Micky the dress that I wore when we met Charles Dickens?" Rose said the Doctor jumping up and down on the spot like a little child asking her mother if she could get an ice cream on a hot summers day.

"You know where the where it is" The Doctor smiled and watched her as she ran to the bedroom to fetch the dress. He turned his head to Micky who was glaring at him. The Doctor's smile dropped by confusion of why he was glaring at him.

"Are you okay Ricky–"

"–Micky" Micky cut the doctor off.

"Ricky?"

Micky crossed him arms and hoped that Rose wouldn't hear him and that she would take her time finding the dress.

"I know what you're doing." Micky said, his anger getting worse along with frustration. "It's not going to work."

"I don't understand what you're on about." The Doctor said. He was confused, but had some ideas about what Micky was talking about. The TARDIS? The way he dress, because like, come on, the Doctor dressed so much better than Micky did; or did he know about how he feels about Rose?  
No, the Doctor thought, he hasn't been around me long enough to understand.

"You're trying to steal Rose from me." Yep, he knew. "It's not going to work. Rose is the love of my life and I am the love of her life."

The doctor said the one thing he couldn't think of at the moment: Okay.

"This is the dress!" Rose came back with the big smile still on her face. She held the dress to her body and her blond hair was now hanging over her shoulders. "This is the dress I wore when I met Charles Dickens!"

"Hey, why don't you go put it on?" Micky asked, smiling along with Rose. Rose smiled and nodded.

"But before I go I just need to say something to the Doctor in private." Before one of the boys could answer Rose had already taken the Doctor's hand and pulled him to the bedroom.

"What were you two doing before?" Rose asked. She put the dress on the bed and took off her jacket. The doctor shrugged and got Rose's shoes from that era.

"Just talking," The Doctor replied as she took her shirt off. "Nothing big."

"About what?" Rose lifted the dress and tried to imagine herself in the dress again. "You two didn't sound very happy."

"You heard?"

"It doesn't take that long to find this dress."

She was right. The bedroom was a small but just right size. It had blue walls, a bad and two draws to keep the clothes in. The bed was queen sized so it could fit both Doctor and companion in.

The Doctor gentle took the dress from her and smiled. "It still fits, Rose Tyler."

Rose shook her head and took her pants off. The Doctor noticed her matching underwear and tried to look away, but Rose was just so beautiful to look at that he took it for granted. Sometimes at night, when she has a nightmare or feels lonely, she lets him cuddle her while she's asleep or when they both can't sleep after a day of work that they can't get out of their heads.

Rose shimmied into the dress, slipped on her shoes and looked in the mirror. He was right, it still fits. She looked in the mirror and moved her hair so it was sitting on her breast. The Doctor hugged her waist from behind and held her tightly putting his head on hers. Rose tapped his cheek and smiled at him.

"You okay?" The Doctor lifted his head and rested his chin on her head. "You talk in your sleep, you know?" The Doctor said and did nothing except hold her tighter. "You've said things I don't understand and things I don't think I want to understand."

"Are you scared?" The doctor asked. Rose shook her head and took his hand. She led them both out to where Micky was and smiled. Micky smiled as Rose did a little turn to show off the dress. "It's looser than I remember but I can hold it up."  
Micky laughed and kissed her. When they kissed, Micky felt like he was on the top of the world. Rose felt nothing when they kissed. When they parted their lips, Rose felt confused about why she felt nothing. Was she sick? Was she not in the mood?

She was the Doctor behind Micky and knew why she was confused about the kiss. She imagined that the Doctor's lips were on hers, she wanted his arms around her like they were back in the bedroom. She loved it at night when they cuddled in bed after a long hard day of saving planets and giving people safety at their home planet/town.

"I'm going to change before this falls off." Rose said leaving before anyone else said anything. She changed and grabbed a glass of water, sitting on the bed and drinking the water like it was a vodka shot. She shook her head and went back to where the mortal and the alien were. They were arguing this time, competing about whose better for her and who can be there for her the most.

"I'm always there for Rose!" They Doctor yelled. "We go on adventures together, live together, see the universe together!"

"I'm here for her only when I can be because she decided to go with you!" Micky yelled back. "If you hadn't been here then she would still be with me."

"Have you guys broken up yet?"

"No but I've been seeing someone else because you took her away from me!" Micky accidently blurted out. His words echoed through Rose's head 'seeing someone else'. Just those few words that captured her the most. "Now I hardly ever get to see my Rose!"

"How can you cheat on her?!" The Doctor defended. "Love of your life you say."

"You made me cheat on her!"

"I don't control your mind, Ricky."

"It's Micky!" Micky got frustrated and walked up to the Doctor. Next thing Rose saw was the Doctor falling on the floor from Micky punching him. Rose let out a little whimper as she saw the doctor standing up. The Doctor and Micky must've heard Rose 'cause they both looked at her. The Doctor was fine but his jaw is probably going to get a nasty bruise.

"Rose."

Rose stepped out of the shadow and ignored the doctor, facing Micky. She licked her lips and looked at him straight in the eye.

"It's time for you to leave." Rose said to Micky, the doors of the TARDIS already opened. "I don't blame you for cheating on me, have a good life."

"Rose–"

"Micky I seriously think you should leave now!" The doctor stood behind her and tried not to laugh at Micky's expression. He had a blank but confused mixed with sadness look on his face. The Doctor has seen it many times, but it has never been this funny before. "Micky, leave." Rose pushed Micky out and locked the doors behind her. She turned and faced the Doctor, tears threating to spill out of her eyes. The Doctor smiled and hugged Rose, her head on his chest.

"Rose Tyler," The Doctor said her name. "What a fantastic girl you are."  
That night they went out to dinner and had a good time. It turns out that Time Lords don't get bruises.  
As time went on, they looked at old photos that they took when they were on different planets, countries, cities, and different eras. Rose was in the Doctor's lap as they laughed together and she soon fell asleep on him. The Doctor looked down at her and put her to bed. He changed into something nicer and less tight first, turned off the lights second and cuddled with Rose.

"I love you, Rose Tyler." The Doctor kissed her forehead and held her tighter. As he fell asleep, he heard the one thing he thought he'd never hear her say. And that was: I love you too, Doctor.

* * *

_Read and Review_

_Love You! __xxCharmspeakerxx_


End file.
